


【轰出】作为司机我觉得不行

by giovanna_thewaterbottle



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanna_thewaterbottle/pseuds/giovanna_thewaterbottle
Summary: 餐馆的331活动文，7点是我发，不好吃，当清粥小菜吃吧QAQ





	【轰出】作为司机我觉得不行

*  
每天下班吃过晚餐，或者从便利店带套盒饭，回到家简单洗漱后，缩在电脑桌前，开机，联网，双击打开音乐播放器，随便浏览一些网页，做点感兴趣的事，这算是现代宅系年轻人正常的生活方式。  
有些人选择打开游戏界面，带上耳麦与白日里坐在隔壁桌的体面男人厮杀得脏字满天飞；有些人点开大型视频网站推送界面，盯着未来老婆卖萌舞姿流口水；有些人会输入一串神秘网址，点开隐藏网站浏览不太好明说的内容。  
而绿谷的选择更加无公害，他将鼠标一滑，点开了界面上简单蓝色方框顶着大写W单词的软件，敲打键盘，用5号字慢慢开始码一点故事。  
他是一名隐藏的小说作家，至于为什么需要隐藏，毕竟他是名肝小X文的司机，让身边人知道总归会别扭，作为一名夜车司机他觉得这样不行。  
讲真，当一个X文作者，实在是个吃力不讨好的苦累活，至于原因你们懂，就像在礼拜日偷偷挥杆打出全垒打的牧师般，隔在屏幕彼端的种种都只能烂在肚子里；无论写出怎样自豪的文字，成就感？不存在的。不仅处处小心不让网络世界的种种和日常生活接轨，还得随时准备好对从背后偷窥电脑/手机屏幕的人尴尬又不失礼貌的解释说辞。但对于绿谷来说并不算是太让人难以忍受，因为他有自己独特的动力来源。他登陆A站的账号，目光掠过一连串提醒后，便看到那总是陪伴他的comment标签了。  
他的ID叫做ALMfan，更新算不上勤快，工作原因顶多每周更新两次，车型都不是华丽的奔驰法拉利，而是慢节奏的磨人观光车，follow数和爱心数和其他作者不可同日而语。可绿谷觉得自己很幸福，因为他有个忠实粉丝，总是在他发文后不久冒出来给他kudos与夸赞和正向comment，虽然只此一个，却是个足以让他感到满心飘粉花程度幸福的家伙。  
‘这次的故事也很好吃，喜欢斜体字部分心理描写，顺理成章的前戏进展也让人很舒服，期待下一章解锁新姿势！’  
让人不好意思却幸福到飞上天的评论，看时间是在他发表文章不久后po出来，绿谷拿指头轻快地敲击键盘，只有这个人，是他面对作者群其他人时，仍可以开心提及的存在。  
‘ALM桑真是幸福呢www隔着版面都能感受到那位读者酱的努力，感觉距离被攻略也不久了[kira]~’  
‘诶诶，轻灵桑在说什么啊，虽说冰火——’  
‘咳咳，虽说那位读者的确经常给我留言，应该也只是对我写的文字和故事感兴趣，攻略什么的是没有的事，绝对。’  
‘这种事说不好哟，AML酱[point.jpg]。’  
‘跃动酱在讲什么啊……’  
毕竟会对我这种毫无特点的家伙感兴趣，根本不可能。绿谷松开鼠标拿手指抠抠脸颊，自嘲地笑笑，作者只是故事本身的载体，尤其是同人作家，更应该明白地知道那些给予的喜爱究竟该落在何方。  
他才不会傻到误会那位粉丝的意思，虽然禁不住会为那份善意和温柔而欣喜，理智的小皮鞭还是乖乖悬在头顶。更何况，他心里早早地就住下了别人，还是哪怕是温柔待他的这位粉丝，也无法影响程度的深深喜欢着。

*  
那个男人有着格外英俊的外表，干净剔透的眼睛，和温柔到让人心醉的灵魂。绿谷去冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，打开喝一大口，微苦的泡沫和碳酸水的膨胀感让他长舒口气，脸颊上的红晕却没褪几分。  
一想到他啊，就连自诩老宅男的自己也会禁不住心怦怦直跳，绿谷发泄地拿手揪了几把头发，在将自己揪秃之前停手，开始码字。他今天一定要把更新的章节码出来，尤其是车的部分，不能再继续拖更了，哪怕只是为了他最可爱的粉丝，也要成功解锁新姿势，给宛如拖延症的这场爱画个好句号。  
只是，flag这种东西就是这样，越立得用心，就偏偏越是拔不掉它。当绿谷喝空了第三罐啤酒，他终于狠狠在屏幕中敲下TBC，一鼓作气发表到网站上，然后关掉屏幕开始哀叹。  
他还是不敢下笔。  
ALMfan写文开车两三年，解锁无数姿势，只有这次，他反复迂回着，犹豫着，却到底还是不敢伸手去碰这架方向盘。说来惭愧，这次的故事他带入太多私人因素，不好意思，其中一方角色原型他偷偷地，严重参考了他家隔壁的邻居，也就是他从住进公寓没几天便开始偷偷暗恋着的男人，轰焦冻先生。  
关于轰焦冻的事，绿谷需要再喝一听啤酒才有勇气提起。在精神层面上遍览重山，实际操作经验还是可怜的零；好在轰和他经常见到，交往还算频繁，加上他性格细腻待人温柔，让绿谷不至于太难熬。却也害他生出不少幻想，被漂亮的异色眼睛凝视，骨节分明的修长手指握住肩膀，尤其是轰自然而然的关心毫无保留地倾泻在自己身上时。  
或许真正的恋爱也不过如此，上下班途中总能恰好遇到那个人，睡眼朦胧或者疲倦地打个招呼，当沉静温和的眼睛聚焦在自己身上时，便能生出勾起微笑的力量。只不过绿谷在微笑过后，心里多少总会感到不满足，想从轰那里要点什么，或许是一个轻如羽毛的吻，和浅到不会被人误会的拥抱；又或许一场醉酒后的意外，同床共枕过后的敞开心扉，和一句幼稚也唯美的永恒。  
草食系男子绿谷出久实在无法开口，但不代表开车能手ALMfan不能将故事在另一个次元道来，有句话叫做艺术源于生活，同人这种东西的根源也就是YY吧！带着这样自暴自弃的逻辑与罪恶感，绿谷在几个月前开了这个自娱自乐的新坑，从短篇到中篇连载，最初豪言说要10章内开完车到如今拖了20+，感情戏占绝大多数。偶尔有人留言评论这故事看起来挺真实，绿谷也只是回复www，抬头对着窗玻璃叹息。  
无论如何暗搓搓期待和他英俊的邻居滚成一团，没有实操经历的他到了关键时刻还是怂得推键盘。只有那位最最温柔的粉丝，无论他怎么卡壳怎么吐槽，总是陪着他，乐意与他谈心，绿谷在决定出去透口气后还是打开屏幕，果然有一条comment正等待着。  
‘不着急，慢慢来，顺理成章才是最好的。——ice&fire’  
绿谷知道他是在回答自己本章结尾的吐槽，苦笑同时也有点美滋滋。冰火，也就是他最忠实的粉丝，一直说等待他解锁姿势，却也一再耐着性子安慰他不着急，顺理成章慢慢来，绿谷甚至觉得自己要被惯坏了。他打起精神来敲回复：  
‘谢谢！我只是，不知道该怎么继续下去，怎么设计都不对，大概是融入太多自己感受进去，反而有点害怕’  
后面的话实在说不出口，只好草草结尾，在绿谷打算出门前最后瞥了眼最新回复，小红点正等在那里，他摇摇头，决定先离开这间让人头痛的房间。  
‘有什么我可以帮忙的吗？’  
没被显示在屏幕上的话语间的真诚和期待，他只能晚一些再去品尝了。

*  
轰焦冻今天回家不算晚，于是便抛弃速食，拆了包细荞麦面，切点葱花和萝卜泥，做了份合自己口味的冷荞麦当晚餐。一个人在外面生活最大的好处就是只要考虑自己这份就好，自由也寂寞，他开了听气泡酒，边吃边刷手机，竟也渐渐微笑起来。  
单从朋友圈就看得出他有个相当可爱的邻居，绿发青年无论是苦哈哈地被同事拜托去做麻烦事，或者与朋友跑到居酒屋喝到脸颊通红，总是挂着令人愉快的笑容，绿眼睛亮晶晶的，整个人充满朝气。不如说从初相识开始，自己就不断被绿谷那份努力与乐观所激励着，被他无意识的温柔与包容宠溺着。如果对绿谷说起来他肯定又会抓着头发，脸通红地疯狂摇头，并不断提出自己并没做过什么，对方才是照顾他更多。  
当然，这也是绿谷的优点之一，只不过他本人从不晓得，轰偶尔也会为自己知道的比他多一点而窃喜。  
轰当然没对自己的邻居讲过，他的特别关注只有绿谷一个人，更没打算让他知道，每当疲倦的时候自己都会掏出手机看看他的照片，想起每天早晚见面时绿发男人略显少年的嗓音，然后就会变开心起来。  
他喜欢绿谷出久，已经很长时间了。  
与那位内向男不同的，轰对这份感情并没什么怀疑或者犹豫，甚至没有丝毫隐藏的打算。他之所以能够一直等，也是因为太过了解对方隐藏在羞涩表象背后，有着和自己同样热切的感情与渴望。为了不至于吓跑他，轰可以安静的等，或许还能再继续等很久，他相信他们会有足够好未来，而他和绿谷值得比刻意营造更美好的时机。  
只是当他吃过晚饭收拾好，打开房门去走廊透风的时候，这个时机恰好随着星光一起降落到他身边。他看到绿谷酡红着脸趴在栏杆上吹冷风，听到开门声音转过头，冲他露出憨憨的迷糊笑容：“啊，轰君，你在这里。”  
今夜月色很美，哪怕被路灯与廊灯稀释，仍旧皎洁地照在绿谷侧脸上，将他略有些孩子气的脸庞映得格外好看。轰心底划过几分自豪感，这就是他喜欢着的男人。  
“真好，能看到你。”他最爱的男人看到他就会露出幸福表情，微偏着头，眼睛眯起来，睫毛被廊灯映得亮晶晶，那一刻轰觉得，所有等待都值得。  
“绿谷，我在这里。”他压低声音回答，走到他旁边也靠在栏杆上，背着路灯侧过头，望向绿谷的脸。虽然因见到喜欢的人而获得些许喜悦，但总体来讲绿谷还是皱着眉，一副忧心忡忡的模样，让轰也担心起来：“怎么了？”  
绿谷还在为卡文的事头疼，不好对轰明说，只能打哈哈：“有些事情不知道该怎么办才好，哈哈，不是什么大事。”总不能说在发愁怎么写我们俩为爱鼓掌的姿势吧，绿谷别开目光，却被骨节分明的修长手指托住下巴，不算用力却不容拒绝，掰到不得不和让他头疼的男人对视的角度，那双好看的异色眼睛比平时更温柔：“和我有关？”  
忘了这问题有多直接和荒唐，绿谷鬼使神差点点头，然后看到轰露出比从前更美丽的表情，若叫他此刻落笔用文字去描绘，怕是穷尽肚里的墨汁都无法讲出分毫。而这样美好的男人那双澄澈的异色眼睛只映出他一人绿谷感觉胃里有蝴蝶在扑腾，脑子里有火车头在鸣笛，一定是酒精的过错，他暗暗吐槽着，却咬紧了嘴唇。  
大概是在做一场感官过于真实的梦吧。  
“那么，”他听到轰的声音响在离他很近的地方：“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

*  
他们很快钻进绿谷的房间，略显狼狈地跨过地上诸多杂物，等走到卧室时两人已经开始接吻。  
绿谷不太清楚这一切是怎么发生的，进展快到不合乎逻辑，轰不告诉他，而他也没空暇去思索，朝思暮想的男人正捧着自己后脑勺与他深吻，并慢慢将他压在自己房间的床上，这场景他从前也只敢在夜深人静的时候幻想而已。  
但轰的唇舌竟然如此火热，如此有力，近乎贪婪地舔刷过自己齿龈，又黏糊糊地和另一条舌交缠摩擦，快感如丝丝电流在神经和大脑间乱窜，最终回归到全身血液的迸发处，再次和满腔情意一起，流遍四肢百骸。  
绿谷勉强睁开眼偷瞄着轰，却被敏锐地发现，轰轻咬他下唇：‘专心感受。’  
在键盘上敲过无数遍的简单过程，真正体会才明白，原来是这样惊心动魄又让人沉醉。绿谷闭上眼干脆全权让轰带领他，在甜美的海洋里深深沉溺。直到轰放开他，绿谷还有些流连，不太情愿地张开眼，看到轰正埋首专心解他衬衫的纽扣。  
啊，来了，前戏，还是和心中构想的理想型轰君！绿谷心下暗搓搓开始激动，却又不好意思表现得太明显，犹豫着该如何装出害羞模样，正扭捏着听到头顶一声轻笑。轰俯身双手撑在他脖颈两侧，和漫画里最经典的上位姿势如出一辙，但含笑的脸比任何一本精美漫画都要耐看百倍，他垂着头，啄吻着绿谷额头和鼻尖，用较平时更为沙哑的腔调安抚他：“别紧张，没事，都交给我就好。”  
而绿谷只能偷偷苦笑，与其说紧张不如说怪自己过于放松，在轰将指尖摸向自己胸前凸起时绿谷脑子里全都是：果然搞起来都是这个流程——这样毁气氛的出戏发言，他头一次后悔自己开车经验太丰富，有种模拟题做多真上战场时过度自信的坏感觉。不知道无意中透露出的淡定会不会让轰不快，绿谷低头朝自己胸前看去，轰正捏着逐渐挺立起来的肉粒，变换角度刺激着，偶尔用指甲轻轻掐一下，手法在X文界算是传统流派。  
但真是该死的舒服，绿谷叹息，他的确不知道男性的乳首真可以如此程度的有感觉，甚至到了浑身都忍不住颤抖着回应的地步。轰好像被他的反应激励了，干脆低头拿温热口腔包覆住他左侧乳首，拿舌不断拨弄舔刷着。另一只手伸进运动裤里，从内裤边缘向内侧探寻他的性器。  
好舒服，比能用文字描述出来的更舒服，好像一下下舔在自己心尖上，连带着灵魂都喜悦地发出呻吟。绿谷知道做爱会是件快乐的事，但他不懂，也从未知晓过，原来和喜欢的人在一起，无论用什么方式，做什么事，都是如此，让人想哭程度的幸福。  
轰用指节轻轻刮擦他眼角，然后将手指送到唇边，舔去他的眼泪，蹙眉：“弄疼你了？抱歉，我没有经验，不太知道力道……”  
而绿谷用伸长手臂环住他脖颈作为回答，将脸埋进他胸前，声音闷闷的：“轰君做什么我都喜欢，不疼的，特别喜欢。”  
在说什么啊我，明知道这种时候该说什么样的话能煽动气氛，却只讲得出像白痴一样的废话。绿谷将脸埋得更深了，还自诩老司机什么的，简直没脸见人啊。  
耳廓传来一阵暖意打扰了他自责，轰揉弄着他耳根，末了在耳垂轻吻：“喜欢就好，我也喜欢你，绿谷。”  
“诶？啊啊！”在绿谷还没来得及反应与追问，裤子已经被干脆利落地脱掉了。这前戏也进展太快了啦，轰君！绿谷想抱怨，抬眼却看到轰被汗水打湿的俊秀脸庞，和透着欲望光彩的眼睛：“抱歉绿谷，我好像有点，忍不住了。”  
绿谷眼睁睁看着轰扯下他的平角裤，面对已微微勃起的性器深吸口气，然后俯下身，谨慎地收着牙齿，将它逐渐吞进口中。  
抱歉，他觉得自己现在就有射精的冲动了。

*  
“轰君！可，可以了，不用这样……”绿谷在此刻终于迟来地感受到了羞耻，然而更多的快感如洪流般一波波随着轰唇舌的蠕动洗刷他每条神经，几次三番挑战他理智的堤坝。太舒服了，太幸福了，轰对他的珍视和体贴，毫无保留地传遍他身体每个角落，让他知道做爱这件事原来可以如此快乐，到了让人恨不得泪落成雨的地步。  
任何言语或者图画都无法描绘此刻的感受，好像在灵魂深处扎了根，被爱意浇灌着，发芽开花，向着脑髓渗出抽条疯长。  
此刻所有文学艺术都成了废品，语言是精神的负累，这世间只有交缠的彼此。绿谷本能地将手伸像轰，抓住他握过来的手掌，这才像是为自己漂泊如舟的身体放下了锚，长舒口气。  
原来不是不紧张，不是不害怕，只是紧张到忘记用自己的感官去感受，绿谷与轰交握的掌心不断出汗，不如说他全身都在出汗，不住颤抖，这是他的第一次，与他深爱着的人，像小说里那样突如其来的交叠在一起，上床做爱，却又不断体验着未知的新感受，怎么可能不害怕。  
但总有些什么足以战胜这份恐惧，足以叫两具贴近的灵魂越过骨血与肌肤，真切地互相确认；哪怕两人都不言明，眼神与体温不会说谎。他最终还是在轰即将帮他吸出来之前制止了他，顶着副沙哑到不像样的哭腔，断断续续让人心碎又心醉：“轰君，好了，继续吧。”  
“你，想要我的，对吗？”  
进展比轰本人想象的都要快些，哪怕他的确是抱着或许能和绿谷做一次的念头，却没想到进行的如此顺利。还是自己小看了这个男人的勇敢，轰望着绿谷坚定的眼神，也不再多磨蹭，按他说的脱掉衣服，为绿谷做过简单的扩张之后，便一点点进入他体内。  
疼，疼得撕心裂肺，却也舒服，那是合为一体的快乐，与终于交缠得足够深刻的幸福。绿谷在这一个晚上体会了从未有过的感受，他想破脑袋都无法想到的，与理论知识不同，更加说不清道不明的东西。  
“嗯嗯，哈。”绿谷没想到自己也会发出这样黏糊糊的声音来，他被轰找到了敏感之处，试探着顶弄，不断刮擦。从那处传来的快感是之前的几倍，舒服过头甚至化成刺痛，烧灼着脊髓，让他喘不过气来。  
“慢些，好难受……”绿谷听到自己这样呢喃着，轰果然放慢速度，像是在等待他般，只有掉落在脸颊上的大颗汗滴透露着他的苦涩。于是绿谷深吸口气，尽可能放松身体，他也想用身体将信号传递给轰，让他知道，自己懂得。  
轰正在他的体内，同样汗湿的手掌捧着他腿根，摸索着与他配合的节奏，明明已经快到忍耐的极限了，却还是满头大汗地忍耐着，宁愿克制自己的欲求，生怕伤到他。绿谷更愿意相信这就是爱情，不是PWP，不是419，不是任何突如其来临时起意；而是在更早之前就已经被藏在某个角落里，逐渐填充膨大，最终才能美到这种地步。  
“绿谷，绿谷。”他听到轰在耳边轻声唤着，而自己绵软的的声音混在水声里，让轰的名字也显得模糊起来。  
或许等害羞期过去，他得找个机会和轰聊聊，绿谷迷糊地分心想着，却又很快被下一波冲撞和快感打散了思绪，呻吟着，哭泣着，被轰带进下一轮高潮。  
直到两人都攀上高峰为止。

*  
从第二天起，绿谷开始有意无意地对着轰房门口出神，再见面时轰若无其事地和绿谷打招呼，简单寒暄几句后，却意外提起作为那个迷乱夜晚开始的钥匙的问题：“之前发愁的事情怎么样了？”  
为此绿谷还真得好好感谢他，因为那场实际操作，他终于获得了将文写下去的灵感——或者说经验？车的部分以飞一般的速度顺利进行下去，并终于在第三天迎来了完结。只不过后遗症就是直到现在他还偶尔会想起轰的体温和触感，进而弄个大红脸。轰还在等他的回答，绿谷清清嗓子，简单说了句：“进行的很顺利，谢谢轰君。”  
轰轻笑：“谢我什么？”  
这种送命题绿谷暂时不想回答，他划开手机看时间，说：“快到早班地铁的时间，我得走了，轰君再见！”  
“再见。”轰与他告别，顺便看到绿谷点开网页正登陆A站，隐约能看到用户名ALMfan的开头几个字母。不过没关系，他对绿谷的一切都很清楚，哪怕不用特意问，轰也清楚的知道，绿谷会在待会儿坐车的时候回复自己最新完结章下面ice&fire的留言，用他一贯温和而明快的语气，带着点恋爱中人特有的轻快。  
如果到这里你还要问为什么的话，看看轰还没黑屏的手机屏幕，界面恰好停留在A站浏览界面，他的用户名与聊天记录还依稀能够看得到。  
‘谢谢ice&fire一直陪着我，鼓励我！我现在变得很快乐，一直期待的事情快要成真了，总觉得将来也变得更让人期待了！’  
‘很开心能帮到你，希望你也能尽快变得和我一样幸福。’

‘我心爱的ALMfan太太。’  
我心爱的绿谷出久。

END


End file.
